


Lost Memories [2015 "revise"]

by Hetaku-kun (Hetaku), Hetaku-kun (siywrites)



Series: Lost Memories [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Gen, OCs represent characters Ash has met before, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, also lots of plot inconsistency, alternate personalities, most of it is just short descriptions of what's supposed to happen in the fic, unedited unfinished and untouched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaku/pseuds/Hetaku-kun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/siywrites/pseuds/Hetaku-kun
Summary: Ash wakes up in the world of Avatar, and he needs to find a way back. [Unedited, unfinished, and untouched.]





	1. Where am I?

_Nng... Where am I?_

Ash slowly opened my eyes and found himself against a large tree. In the murky green water. _How did he end up here?_

  1. Ash finds himself in swamp. Ash explores swamp.
  2. Ash hears something. Ash follows sound.
  3. Sound leads to a grumpy man. Grumpy man is Jindai. (Expy of LOK!Toph)
  4. Jindai tells his story to Ash. Ash is amazed.
  5. The two go on a journey to find themselves.
  6. Ash has a dream about Raava.



-{dreamverse}-

_A bright, heavenly being appeared hovering in front of him. Various light blue patterns marked the celestial being._

_“Who are you?”_

_“I am Raava, the light spirit,” the being spoke. “And you, human?”_

_“My name is Ash. But I can’t remember who I was before I ended up in this place. Do you know what happened to me?”_

_“That I will tell you another time.” Raava replied. “I have watched human beings among many worlds since the beginning of time up to the present. I accompany a being which humans in this universe that they call the Avatar. The Avatar’s role is to maintain peace and balance to this world, and it has been that way for thousands of years. But now a new threat has emerged.”_

_“What kind of threat?”_

_“A human from this world by the name of Akagi plans to conquer and destroy all worlds and create a new one in his image. It is up to you to put a stop to his domination. I will accompany you in your journey, but you must prepare for what lies ahead, young Ash. Until we meet again.”_

_“Raava, wait-”_

-{end dream}-

“WAIT!”

Ash frantically looked around.

“Oh, what a relief,” he sighed. “It’s just a dream.”

_Was it really all a dream?_


	2. The rest of the "plot"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I checked my old files, and the rest of the chapters were just really short descriptions of what was supposed to happen in that chapter, so here they are compiled in one chapter.

Ash and Jindai are on a journey. Jindai teaches Ash the art of earthbending.

Ash, months later, says goodbye to Jindai and both go on their separate paths.

Ash later comes across a troubled village and helps them.

 

Ash once again has a dream of Raava and Akagi. Meanwhile, in the Northern Air Temple, a young airbender encounters a spirit.

 

Ash is in Republic City and explores it. He then meets two waterbenders, and a history professor.

Later that night, an evening gala is interrupted by Avatar-hunters. Ash and the professor are trapped and try to find a way out.

Jindai comes back and apprehends the crooks.

After the incident, a memory of Ash’s is unlocked, showing his companions who went on his journey with him. He remembers Pikachu, but then passes out.

Ash is asleep in the professor’s home the next morning with Jindai teasing him.

 

On the way to the Fire Nation, Ash and the new group encounter the Avatar-hunters again.

After getting them off, they arrive in the Fire Nation and meet a kind firebender.

 

The young airbender, Yuuki, lets the spirit take over his body (only during the day, Yuuki’s himself at night)

Yuuki tries to adjust to the change.

 

A festival occurs in a Fire Nation village. Ash and the others join in.

 

A Northern Water Tribe noble rambles on about crossing over into another universe.

 

Ash has a dream that he was revealed as the Avatar, only for the crowd to die out/fade away in front of him, replacing the mirage as Akagi and Vaatu.

After abruptly waking up, he vents his stress to Professor Lei-Tong, who then tells Ash about a student he knew (an airbender) before he disappeared.

In the morning, Yuuki leaves the Northern Air Temple and goes on to search for the Avatar (which, as of their time, no one knows who it is).


End file.
